Bound by Hope Ezra
by BethGisborne
Summary: REWRITTEN! Do not read unless you have read Vin's his is the first. Ezra gets more than he gambled for. And what will happen when his mother shows up will she ruin his chance to be happy? Please Review. Ezra/OFC


**Thanks to those who reviewed this the first time around. I didn't quiet like it so I reworked it a lot. Hopefully this one works better. Let me know thanks best wishes.**

He was going to have to remember to thank Chris for his wonderful idea when he arrived back home. Ezra covered a grin with his hand while he studied his opponent from across the table. Yes he really needed to thank him, Ezra had spent two days at the gambling tables and had come out with a tidy sum, enough to help out with anything that might arise at home. He schooled his emotions while realizing he finally found Four corners to be his home.

His opponent the only man left in the game was not doing so well. For the past few hours both Ezra and the towns sheriff had tried to get the man to stop while he still had some money left. The man refused and when Ezra tried to pull out the man demanded he finish the game or lose everything. So Ezra sat, he'd already sent a message to the sheriff who now stood in the door way that before he left he would leave everything the man lost with him. "I have nothing left." The man grumbled sure he had the winning hand.

"Then right an IOU sir, I do have other appointments that I need to keep." Ezra watched as the man scribbled something down and tossed it in. Without looking Ezra lay down his cards and scooped up the winnings leaving the man open mouthed.

Ezra carefully counted out the money the man had lost to the sheriff even adding a few extra twenties to the mix claiming he wanted to make sure it was all there, though the grinning sheriff knew better. Ezra stopped when he got to the IOU.

"Something wrong Mr. Standish?"

"Everything."

*7*7*7*7*

Ezra pushed through the saloon doors and found everyone at their table. He sat heavy into a chair and gratefully took the shot of whisky that Chris put in front of him. "Hey Ez glad your back been kind of boring around here without you." JD said surprised at how the gambler looked.

"So brother how did your vacation go?"

"Horrible, absolutely, horrible." He downed two shots and stared at the table.

"Lose everything?" Buck laughed taking a swig of his beer.

"I got married."

Buck chocked and spit his mouthful of liquid all over JD. "Man how come every time I get covered?"

"You sit to close kid." Vin tossed him his bandana to clean his shirt with. "What happened?"

"It was my last game." He looked up when he heard Nathan sigh. "I did not know that the man I was playing with had put up everything he owned including his daughter." Nathan stared at him open mouthed. "When I went to return the money to the sheriff I found his IOU for her hand. The sheriff explained that it wasn't the first time nor likely would it be the last he did that. Knowing us he suggested that I follow through with it to protect her from other farmers and ranchers around who were not so kind as he put it." Ezra tossed back another.

"So." Chris hedged.

"So I put her in the hotel till we come up with a course of action. She knew of my owning this establishment and my job as a peacekeeper and is rather worried she has caused some inconvience. She's apologized so many times my ears are about to bleed."

"Sounds like she cares." Vin grinned into his drink.

"Yes well. I did promise I would get her for dinner and introduce you all to her against my better judgment. However it is something that can not be put off." He stood up. "As it seems to be nearing that time if you'll excuse me." He disappeared out the saloon doors.

"Who would have thought?" Buck said finally being able to find his voice.

"Guess he does have a good heart after all." Nathan commented. The two had been at odds since the Seminole Village. Much of it was trying to force the other to admit they'd become friends, course Nathan rarely agreed with the Southerners way of doing things even though it had saved him more than once.

"Always has." Vin stated watching him closely. "Just took longer for others to notice is all." He stood up. "Well I plan on seeing her before I go fetch Hope."

They trooped out onto the porch and waited watching the hotel. It didn't take long for the gambler to reappear a young woman on his arm. She was in her twenties, her long auburn hair had been pulled up to keep it out of the way in the heat of summer, her eyes danced with a smile that threatened to spill but she kept it in check. Both seemed rather nervous about being so near the other, Vin could tell by Ezra's rigged back and the way she kept taking deep breaths. Now whether it was from the impending meeting or being next to the other he still wasn't to sure.

Ezra stopped in front of them. "Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Jennifer Standish."

Buck immediately jumped up having quickly recovered from seeing how beautiful she was, bowed and kissed her hand. "My dear you do look lovely."

She withdrew her hand quickly before he touched it. "Thank you Buck. Ezra has told me so much about you."

Chris coughed. Yep it was going to be interesting, if she knew of them already and could peg Buck that quick without blinking she could hold her own against the obstinate gambler and his mother. After a quick round of introductions JD jumped up offering to buy dinner.

Dinner became a grand occasion as Mrs. Bridger heard that another one of her peace keepers had gotten himself married. So after a rather large meal a just as large chocolate cake was produced. Much to Ezra's embarrassment stories were told about him and the others but mostly at his expense. Jenny as she asked to be called was quickly taken into the family and well liked, something that made Ezra breath a bit easier, especially when Hope offered to show her around since the men would be so busy.

*7*7*7*7*7*

The next couple of days Chris sat outside the saloon and watched as Ezra managed to snag most of the morning patrols, and offer to take any as long as he was out of town. He was trying to pull the same stunt that Vin had pulled with Hope, well Chris was going to have to do something about that.

Chris's attention was diverted to the hotel, when he saw Jenny watch the retreating form of the gambler. He caught the sad look on her face before she slowly headed towards the general store. He'd seen Ezra only once with her after their initial meeting, and it seemed that the gambler felt like he was being forced into their time together. Which Chris was sure Jenny had picked up on rather quickly as she had made some excuse up about having to leave. He allowed a smile to replace his grim one when he saw Hope kiss Vin before hurrying to follow Jenny who waited on her.

Vin took the seat next to Chris. "Looks like you might not have to work so hard cowboy."

Chris looked over at Vin. "What are you talking about?"

"Jenny and Ezra. I have a feeling Hope will do most of the work for you. By the way," Vin looked over at the Clarion than back at his best friend. "How are things going with Mary?"

Chris growled but kept quiet. It had become common knowledge that Mary had wanted to move on in their relationship, while Chris didn't. They'd had a nasty break up, as Buck so eloquently put it. She had refused to talk to him for nearly two weeks, right before Hope's Uncle returned. Now she was seeing Tom the local Blacksmith. Tom was a nice man, and Chris liked him he figured they were more suited for each other any how.

Vin shook his head. "Didn't think the two of you would be good together any how. You like to but heads to much without giving some."

Chris shook his head. "Inez has breakfast come on Buck's buying."

*7*7*7*7*7*

Hope and Jenny sat at the hotel waiting for their breakfast. "So how are things going between you and Ezra?" Hope started when she saw the sad look on her new friends face.

Jenny shrugged. "He's gone most of the time. Sleeps over at his saloon and acts like I'm a burden to him."

"Vin treated me like that at first to. Just give him some time it's all new to him too you know."

Jenny nodded. "I know. I just feel horrible that this is all my fault."

"No actually it's your father's fault but it could always turn into a good thing." Jenny nodded taking her breakfast from Mrs. Bridger. "Let me ask you this. How do you feel towards him?"

"Feel? How should I know I've barely been near the man and married for only about a week. I haven't even met his mother yet."

"Well on that account your lucky I have met Maude you haven't missed much. Woman can make you angrier in a matter of minutes." Hope shook her head. "Alright then let me ask you this. Right this minute what do you feel for him. I know it's a short time but you've got to feel something."

Jenny blushed. "I do like him a lot. I don't know if it's love or anything like that. But the first time I saw him I thought I was going to faint because I couldn't breath. Then when I found out what he wanted to do." Jenny sighed. "I don't know. I don't think he wants me around that I'm a bother."

"Well if Chris or my husband have anything to do with it he will want you. I have a few ideas of my own." She grinned at her friend. "Beside we have to stick together or these men will drive us crazy."

"I'll drink to that."

They sat in silence for awhile. "I have a good way to start." Hope said excitedly. "Try and learn something he likes."

"Like?"

"Poker ask him to teach you how to play."

"My mother would roll over in her grave." Jenny laughed.

"Alright. He likes pecan pie or so Vin tells me. See if Mrs. Bridger can fix him one."

"I'll give it a try."

*7*7*7*7*7*7*

By lunch the seven men came into the dining room hot and tired. They'd been called out to help with a few rowdy cow hands, and were now hungry.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Jenny?" JD asked plopping down in the chair beside Buck.

"She sent me a note saying her and Hope were going out to Nettie's. So don't wait on her." Ezra said claiming a chair by Vin.

"Oh boy not Nettie." Buck said grinning. "Remember what happened last time when she and Chris ganged up on poor old Vin?"

"Buck just cause you're jealous don't mean you gotta take it out on Ezra." Vin slapped his friend on the back.

Ezra merely rolled his eyes. "You know speaking of that." Chris said leaning back in his chair. "You've been avoiding her haven't you?"

Ezra looked up startled. "I've what Mr. Larabee?"

"Been avoiding Jenny. Don't deny it you hardly stay near that poor girl two seconds before you're off. You've been volunteering for duty more than the others and been going out on patrol as often as possible." Chris said studying the gambler closely.

Ezra squirmed a bit. "Yes well, I was trying to make up for the time I was gone."

"You had that done in one day. You've got ta stop avoiding her Ezra. You'll make the poor girl think you don't like her." Josiah commented pacing a bowl of potatoes around the table.

Ezra did his best not to blush. It was true he was hoping she would leave so the feelings he was beginning to have would go away. "Ez is going with me tonight on patrol." Vin said cutting in after seeing his friend looking uncomfortable.

"I don't."

"Chris it'll be his last for awhile." Vin looked at Chris for a minute before he nodded. Ezra rolled his eyes; sometimes he really hated it when the two of them could talk without talking.

Lunch continued after that with Buck describing his latest conquest and JD trying to prove him wrong. As the plates were taken away Ezra was surprised when Mrs. Bridger produced a rather large slice of pecan pie and placed it in front of the gambler. At the questioning looks she smiled. "Jenny asked for it before she left this morning. She said it was your favorite and would make up for missing lunch."

Ezra looked at Vin who shrugged but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

*7*7*7*7*7*7*7*

Vin took a deep breath as he looked over the horizon. He and Ezra had ridden patrol in silence now they sat on top of one of the hills. Vin gently patted Peso's neck waiting. He knew better than to push the gambler, that when he was ready he'd talk. Something was on the other man's mind and from past experience Vin knew he was the only one the gambler would come to first. When he heard Ezra take a deep breath he knew he had to be ready and wanted Vin to take the iniative. "Well?"

"Well what Mr. Tanner?'

Vin rolled his eyes he was stalling. "We're out here on our own Ez you can drop the Mr."

"Alright Vin. What?"

"What has gotten to you? Or should I say who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Vin."

"Uh huh." Vin turned Peso a bit so he could see the gambler. "And I didn't have a bounty on my head worth five hundred either." He stared intently at Ezra who tried with all his might not to look in Vin's direction. "Spill it before it eats you."

Ezra sighed and leaned against his saddle horn. "I don't know what to do Vin." He said softly. "Its been close to a week since we got here. And." He sighed with a shrug unsure as what to say next.

"And?" Ezra shrugged again. "Alright Ez let me help ya out." Vin straightened a bit. "What are ya feeling? For her right now?"

"I don't know."

Vin nodded. "Alright you can't put a name to it. But what does it make you feel like?" Ezra shrugged, Vin did his best not to reach over and grab the gambler by the neck and shake. "Ez you've hardly spent time with her but the time you have her face lights up and so does yours. Then you take off out of here like you've got a mob on your backside. To me it looks a lot like you've got feelings for her and you're just too scared to admit to it."

Ezra looked at him. "Maybe Vin."

"Maybe you should try spending more time with Ezra. Get to know her and test what the two of you are feeling right now. Before either its to late or something happens. Especially if your mother shows up. Sometimes you only get one chance at something Ez at least find out if this is it. Better knowing than running away scared." Vin clapped the gambler on the back and road off down the road leaving him to think.

Ezra followed at a much slower pace, allowing Vin's words to roll around in his head. True he hadn't spent time with her, true his mother was due any time and that would only cause trouble. But Ezra wasn't so sure he was willing to open himself up to the pain that usually came along with falling in love. "Better knowing than running scared." Ezra stopped Chaucer for a minute. It couldn't hurt to get to know her; it didn't mean he had to fall in love with her. Sure he could handle that much, but deep down inside he knew it was all a lie, he had already fallen for her and that was the problem.

The next morning found Ezra up early which caused more than one townsperson to do a double take. He ignored them instead concentrated on the hotel, he knew she would be leaving soon to head to the store where she occasionally helped out. When he saw her come out he quickly gathered himself to go over, he knew Vin was watching no doubt from the jail with Chris.

Vin nudged Chris at the desk inside the jail to join him at the door. "What do you suppose will happen with those two?'

"Give it time Vin." Chris sat back down at the desk. "It only took you and Hope a few months to figure it all out for yourselves. Ezra just needs pushed in the right direction."

Vin grinned. "Looks more like he's walking to me."

Ezra managed to catch up with Jenny. "Morning Jenny.' He touched his hat to her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Morning Ezra." She felt her heart skip a beat and try to steady her breathing.

"I was wondering. If you'd." He paused trying to figure out what to say, her smile had completely made him forget what he wanted to say. And since when had that simple gesture caused him Ezra P. Standish to be rendered speechless.

Jenny caught his sudden struggle and quickly changed the subject. "Did you get the pie yesterday? I asked Mrs. Bridger to teach me how to make it and that was my first attempt so I hope it wasn't to awful."

Ezra quickly recovered. "On the contrary my dear it was the best I've ever eaten." She smiled again at him sending shivers down his back. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on a picnic lunch with me this afternoon."

"I'd love to." Jenny tried her best to keep her surprise hidden but couldn't.

Ezra bowed again. "Good then I'll pick you up outside the hotel at noon."

He made his way slowly down the walk past the jail. Once at the jail, he stopped. "I hope I'm heading in the right direction Vin and not running." And disappeared down the walk.

"You are pard." Vin hollered after him grinning at a confused Larabee.

*7*7*7*7*7*7*

Jennifer went through her few dresses a third time. "I have nothing." She said flopping on the bed beside Hope.

"Well." Hope stood up and went through the dresses. "I rather like this one. I think it brings out the color of your eyes." She held up a light pink dress, with a low neckline but not to low and lace around the three quarter length sleeves.

Jenny looked at it holding it in her hands. "You think it's alright?"

"Sure. Now we'll just do something with your hair and it'll be perfect."

Ezra straightened his jacket for a third time and sighed. It didn't look right. Vin leaned against his door. "Ez you pull on it one more time and it's gonna rip in half."

Ezra threw up his hands. "I give up it doesn't look right." He tugged it off and threw it on his bed and sat down on it.

"Well sitting on it ain't gonna help." Vin said walking over to the dresser and rummaging through the number of coats the gambler had till he grinned. "I think that this would be a better choice any how." He tossed the gambler the jacket.

Ezra looked up at him. It was his simple dark blue jacket he wore when they were going into another town or he was going to help Nettie and still wanted to keep up appearances. "You're sure?"

"Yes Ezra I am. I've heard some of the ladies talkin that they like your green eyes and that that jacket is their favorite. So I think it'll make Jenny happy."

Ezra looked from the jacket and back to a grinning Vin and put it on. He had to admit he did like it. "Sometimes Vin you amaze me."

Ezra walked out to the buggy that Chris had brought around. Mrs. Bridger had already placed the basket of food in the back. "Now take it easy Ezra, don't rush things let it happen on its own." Vin said in his ear. They both stopped when out of the hotel walked Jennifer, Hope not far behind. Ezra's jaw dropped open as he stared at the young woman. Vin gently shoved him forward and went to stand with Hope an arm draped across her shoulders. "I really like the dress."

"I like the jacket."

They watched as Ezra helped Jenny into the buggy then headed out. It took all of Ezra's will power not to constantly turn and stare at the young woman to his right. She was gorgeous once again he felt those feeling rise up again. The warmness that wrapped itself around his chest, the smile that he couldn't get rid of, he wanted to be with her, near her hear her. It made him nervous to think that he would be spending the afternoon alone with her. The dress she was wearing was making him reconsider drastically the sleeping arrangements they'd come up with.

Jenny watched the scenery go by as she tried not to flush being next to him. Or bit her lip when she felt him staring at her. Hope had been right it was the perfect dress, but now she was getting nervous and she knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

They spent the afternoon making small conversation until they both became comfortable talking. It didn't take long before they both were laughing having fun. So it was no surprise that they rode back into town still laughing causing more than a few heads to turn.

Chris watched from outside the saloon with a smile as the gambler left the hotel and headed his direction. "Good day Ez?"

"Wonderful Mr. Larabee." He paused standing next to him. "I was wondering if it were at all possible if I had the afternoons to myself."

Chris looked over at the hotel then at the hopeful gambler. "Sure Ez. On a condition."

"Yes Mr. Larabee."

"I get at least one slice of that pecan pie."

Ezra laughed. "Agreed."

After that afternoon it became common to see the town's gambler and peacekeeper head over to the hotel at noon and leave shortly after with Jenny. No one knew where they went only Chris and Vin and they were both content to leave it a mystery to everyone.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Jenny marveled at how beautiful the day was. It had threatened rain the day before and it rained all night. But with the rain it washed away the dust from most everything causing it to feel clean and new. She'd spent the better part of the morning with Nettie and Hope discussing among other things their husbands. Shaking her head she had to smile, she really was liking living out there, and slowly falling for the gambler. She'd get back to town with a few hours to spare before their lunch and she couldn't wait. Jenny jumped when she heard a male laugh in front of her.

"Now what do we have here?" One man said grinning bringing his horse up along side hers.

"I do believe it's Standish's bride Mr. Royal."

"Really." The man called Royal said with a sneer that made Jenny's blood run cold. He grabbed her arm causing her to yelp in surprise and pain. "I don't think Standish has even come near this thing." He looked over his shoulder at the other man. "Don't think he'd mind if I kissed her do you?" Jenny began struggling against him when she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Mr. Royal. Your pa said to mess with the seven not their women folk." The other man said beginning to feel a bit out of place.

"Shut it Ganer." He grabbed for Jenny again, ripping her dress sleeve. She swung at him catching him square on the nose. He yelped and yanked her towards him again, slapping her. "I said I want a kiss and I am to get one."

"No." She lashed out with her boot connecting with his knee causing him to let go of her. Kicking her horse she pushed it towards town and didn't stop till Josiah grabbed the horse.

"Jenny what happened." He helped the now sobbing woman from her horse.

"Royal. Son tried to kiss me."

"He did this to you?" Nathan asked coming up as the others began joining.

She nodded. "It's not bad honest. It just scared me."

Ezra pushed through. "Jenny are you alright." She nodded burring her face into his chest as she continued to sob. "What happened?"

"Royal's boy." Josiah said stiffly his anger beginning to boil.

Ezra pushed her back to look at her face. "He did this to you. He touched you." The anger in his voice caused her to cringe and begin to pull back.

"Ez. Calm down. Let's get her to the clinic and cleaned up before we find out what happened." Vin commented seeing Jenny beginning to panic she had taken a few steps back towards Buck who was behind her.

Ezra looked at her and swallowed down his rage. "Of course I'm sorry Jenny." He wrapped a protective arm around her and led her towards the clinic Nathan in the lead the others following.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ezra that mad before." JD said climbing the stairs.

"That's just the top of it Kid." Buck said with a small grin. "Don't let me ever get him really angry at me."

They stood outside waiting on Nathan to come out. He'd allowed Ezra to stay as it seemed to keep Jenny calmer too. Nathan opened the door letting them in. "Nothing to worry about she's banged up pretty good but nothing serious that a few days won't cure." Ezra sat next to Jenny holding onto her hands.

"You alright Jenny?" JD asked.

"I am now JD."

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Chris offered grabbing a chair sitting down holding onto his hat.

Jenny took a deep breath and started.

*(*(*(*(*

Ezra paced angrily the jail floor to the amusement of the others. "He dare touch her. I swear I will tear him apart with my bare hands. He so much as says one thing about her I will."

"We get the picture Ez." Nathan said with a shake. "you've said it a dozen times already."

"Ezra either you calm down or you stay your choice." Chris said from behind the desk.

"How dare you think that you can keep me here when he touched MY wife."

"Because I don't want to bring you back full of holes to YOUR wife. She'd shoot me first ask questions later." Chris said with a grin before growing sober. "I need you thinking out there Ezra I can't take a chance that you won't."

"Very well Mr. Larabee. I will remain calm until I get my hands on that man."

"Deal."

"I say we ride out and have a friendly discussion on how to treat women." Buck said rocking on his feet. Buck loved women that was common knowledge, but he did not allow anyone to hurt them either. He was the first to snap if he thought something was happening to one of them.

"I think that sounds like a good idea brother." Josiah said with a grin. "I have a few new passages I'd like to try out." He grinned wickedly at the gambler.

"Alright it's agreed we ride out and discuss their short comings." Ezra said with a nod. "Chris."

"Well boys we've gotta ride in an hour." Chris said standing.

Ezra looked a bit worried and unsure as what to do next. "Chris Ez and me are going to go tell the girls were going. Meet you at the livery." Chris waved him off. Vin grabbed Ezra and headed towards the hotel dining room.

Vin and Hope stood off to the side talking quietly amongst themselves, leaving Ezra and Jenny standing there a bit unsure as what to do. "You will be careful." Jenny said hesitantly after a few minutes.

"Of course my dear. I plan to make up for our lunch with a dinner." He smiled at her.

Jenny smiled at him weakly. It was the first time he was leaving her for one of the guys trips and she was nervous. She didn't like the idea of him leaving and potentially getting killed especially for this reason. "Ezra I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

Ezra guided her out of the lobby and outside where they were afforded a bit more privacy. "I know that Jenny we all do. But Guy Royal and his son think they own everything and every once in awhile we are forced to remind them that they don't own anything other than his house." Ezra said with a wink. He touched her arm. "I'm just grateful you are alright and that Mr. Larabee was able to keep me from doing something stupid. I don't like the idea of leaving you."

"I don't either but like you said it needs done. Just try not to come home shot please."

Ezra laughed. "I will endeavor not to my dear." He turned when he heard Vin walking out. "Tonight then." He touched his hat to Jenny with a wink before heading to the livery.

"I'll make sure he comes back mostly in one piece Jenny." Vin said standing next to her. Jenny nodded. "Though it ain't gonna be easy. He was rather angry that man even dare stop you. Have fun ladies. You stay out of trouble."

"Me." Hope feigned innocence. "I'm not the one who seems to attract bullets everywhere I go." She smiled sweetly at Vin kissing his cheek. "You come home with any holes in you and I'll let Nathan take care of you."

"Now where's the fun in that." He winked at Jenny before heading towards the livery.

Hope wrapped an arm Jenny. "They'll be fine Jenny."

Jenny took a deep breath. "I know but I still worry. There's so much I still want to tell Ezra."

"Well then let's get a dinner he won't forget ready."

The two women spent the day getting a dinner ready trying not to worry about where the boys where and if they were alright. They went to Potters to pick up the last few things they needed when they heard a commotion in the street, and the voices belonged to the seven. Chris and Vin had Ezra by an arm dragging him towards the clinic. Jenny hurried out, not seeing any blood her heart slowed a bit. "What is going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ez here got hurt when we visited Royal."

"Looks like you all could use a visit to Nate's." Hope commented looking at the assortment of cuts and bruises.

"Ezra what's wrong?"

"Nothing my dear."

"Ezra."

"I just need to get to the saloon."

"Ezra."

"Then I'll just sit."

"Ezra."

"I do not need to go and sit at."

"Ezra."

"Mr. Jackson's clinic when someone else could use it."

Jenny walked over and effectively silence the gambler by placing a hand over his mouth causing him to look at her surprised as well as the others. "What is wrong with him?" She looked at Vin who was grinning.

"Busted ribs."

"That ain't all he's busted." Nathan commented.

She shot him a glare then turned it on Ezra. "How bad? No not you Ezra Standish you could be dieing and would deny it till you took your last breath. Nathan?"

"I just think he cracked 'em Jenny. He just can't do too much like riding till they've healed a bit."

She looked back at Ezra. "Alright Ezra you have two choices. You can either go with your friends and let Nathan take a look at you. Or they can take you to your room and I take care of you. Either way you are getting those ribs bound and you are going to bed for awhile. Take your pick." She uncovered his mouth and crossed her arms waiting.

Her offer had stunned many of them into silence. Ezra straightened his coat. "As much as I enjoy Mr. Jackson's care he does not have quiet a few things that you do my dear." He dropped an arm around her shoulder.

"Like what?" She tried not to smirk when it silenced the gambler again.

"Lead on Jenny." Ezra started to walk when he stumbled.

"Did I forget to mention he also has a concussion?" Nathan commented as Chris caught him before he fell flat.

"Yes you did." Jenny sighed. "Take him to his room please Chris."

"He'll get pretty sick Miss Jenny he usually does when that hard head of his gets hit." Nate said with a shake.

"I figured as much if he's anything like my broth." She cleared her throat.

"I'll bring something's over to help." Nate said softly they all had noticed she had quickly stopped, like their gambler she had secrets of her own.

"Thank you." She smiled at them and walked slowly into the dark saloon.

"I didn't know she had a brother." JD said.

"No one did kid I don't even think Ezra knows." Buck said pulling the kid towards the bath house.

"No but he will." Vin said looking at Josiah.

"I think it would be a good idea brother. He should know."

Chris sat the gambler on his bed. "You look horrible Ez."

"Thank you Mr. Larabee." Ezra grumbled groaning at the movement as Chris helped him lay back on his bed.

Jenny walked in quietly. "Need anything Jenny?" Chris asked walking over to her looking at the gambler on the bed.

"No but thank you. Nathan's bringing a few things over for me. You look like you could use some rest yourself Chris." She said with a smile.

"I'll get some once I get cleaned and have something to eat."

"Please if you care an ounce about my well being do not mention food anywhere near me." Ezra mumbled trying to block out the little light the window in his room offered.

Chris laughed. "I'll check in later." And shut the door.

Jenny walked over and pulled the blind most of the way down before walking over to the bed. "Ezra." He grumbled something. "Can you sit up so I can take your shirt off?" Another grumble as he struggled to sit up. Jenny leaned over and helped him sit up wincing when she heard him hiss from the pain. "I'm sorry Ezra."

"It's alright." He would have tried to smile but it hurt too much.

Gingerly as she could she pulled off his red jacket and laid it over a chair. She came back and watched as he struggled with his derringer rigging. Gently batting away his hands she undid it and placed it next to the bed along with his revolver. Trying not to blush she began undoing his shirt buttons.

Even though his head felt like it was going to explode at any second Ezra watched with great interest as Jenny began to undo his shirt. Without thinking he grabbed both her hands stopping her, when she looked up he pulled her towards him kissing her.

Jenny had been startled when he stopped her from undoing his shirt, but was even more surprised when he pulled her into him then kissed her. She felt herself melt into him letting him take her face in his hands and deepen the kiss. When the need for air became too much for them both, they pulled back but Ezra rested his forehead against hers, still holding her face in his hands, her hands were now resting on his legs.

Unfortunately the moment was lost when the door opened and Nathan walked in. Both pulled apart quickly causing Ezra to groan. Nathan looked between the two and saw the blush on both of their faces. "Here ya go Jenny. Get me if you need anything."

"Thank you." She said softly not looking at the man.

Nathan grinned over at Ezra before walking back out.

When Jenny turned back around Ezra had finished taking his shirt off. Jenny couldn't help but gasp at the deep blue bruises that marred Ezra's left side. "Ezra." She knelt beside him again gently touching him apologizing when she heard him hiss.

"You're much gentler than Nathan." He commented through his teeth. She gave him a smile but didn't look at him. Instead grabbed the bandages and began wrapping his ribs. He sighed with relief when she finished.

"Why don't you lay down. Nathan left something for the headache and ribs." She handed him the cup and laughed when he pulled a face. "I know trust me it doesn't look good but it'll help." Ezra downed it quickly. She helped him lay down and covered him with a quilt.

Ezra grabbed her hand getting her attention, "Thank you Jenny but you don't have to stay." He mumbled as his eyes grew heavy from the medication Nathan had left. In minutes he was out Jenny smiled and bent over kissing his forehead.

"I do have to stay Ezra P. Standish. You've stolen my heart." She sat down next to the bed and picked up the book on the stand and began reading watching the clock to wake up the sleeping gambler.

*(*(*(*(*(*

A few days later found Ezra sitting outside the saloon, his head no longer feeling like it would implode, but his ribs well they still hurt, he swore that every part of his being was attached in some way to them, except his jaw and even then he had his doubts. He had been confined to town and no hard work, which he pretended to enjoy though he detested it. The one bright spot to the whole fight was the fact that he now got to spend more time around Jenny. Though after their kiss in his room they'd avoided that subject. He was unsure if he'd crossed the line or if she'd enjoyed it. He thought she had by her reaction but something told him that there was more to her being standoffish then she was letting on.

Vin sat down in the chair beside him. "So how's it going pard?"

"Fine." Ezra said shuffling his cards.

"What's up?"

Ezra sighed putting his deck down. "After the other day Jenny's been I don't know. It's like all the sudden she doesn't want anything to do with me. I thought she liked it."

Vin choked on his coffee. "Liked it?"

"We kissed Vin that was it." Ezra said shaking his head.

Vin grinned with a nod. "I don't think that's the problem pard." Silence.

"Vin."

"When Chris was bringing you to your room she started to mention a brother. Know anything about it?"

"Brother? No. As far as I knew she only had a father." Ezra picked up his hat. "Thank you Vin. If you'll excuse me I think it's time that Jenny and I left for lunch." With quick purposeful steps he walked towards the store where Jenny had disappeared. A few short minutes later they walked back out arm in arm talking.

"Good luck Ez you're gonna need it."

(*(*(*(*(*(*

"You look like you're feeling much better." Jenny commented waiting in the dining room for their lunch.

"Yes I am thank you." Ezra flashed her a smile. After a few minutes Ezra took a deep breath. "Tell me about him."

"Him?" She looked at him a bit confused.

"Your brother."

Panic flashed across her face. "How did you know about my brother?"

"Vin told me you let it slip you had one. Tell me about him Jenny." Jenny looked down at her lap, he saw her swallow hard. "Jenny if it's to hard than don't."

"No." She said softly. "I need to." She cleared her throat and looked up at him. "I had an older brother he was maybe two three years older than me. I followed him everywhere we were best friends." She took another deep breath. "When I was fifteen he was about eighteen. Dad gave him a new horse. But dad didn't believe he was training the horse like he should so he gave it to one of his friends to train. The animal came back so scared of everything. My brother tried to fix it but couldn't. Something spooked the horse and." She bit back a sob.

Ezra quickly walked around the table. Helping her stand they walked out, leading her behind the hotel to where a tree stood well enough away from prying eyes he pulled her into his chest, gently rubbing her back. "It's alright Jenny. I've got you let it out."

They stood there for a few minutes, before he felt her still, she sniffled and pulled back just enough to see his face. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I understand Jenny I really do.' He brushed away a tear from her cheek before pulling her back into him.

"What is going on here?"

"Mother?' They both spun causing Ezra to wince and groan.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Ezra paced the clinic where the others had gathered. Maude had taken up residency in the hotel and was catching up on her sleep. "Ez would you stop you're giving me a headache." Chris said leaning against the wall. Ezra stopped then started up again.

"I really don't see a problem Ezra." JD said from the floor. "You two are married what possibly could your mother do to ruin it?"

"That's the point Kid. She could do everything." Buck said.

"Well you two can't keep sleeping alone." Vin winked at the gambler who turned bright red before glaring at him. An idea dawned on Nathan as to what had happened when he walked in on them a few nights before.

Vin stood up. "First things first. Get your things to Jenny's room without your ma finding out. Then we'll make plans after that."

"She could have picked a better time." Buck grumbled.

"Why Mr. Wilmington?"

"Mary's putting together a dance and when Maude's around I just can't seem to have any fun."

"I am sure the ladies will be able to handle one night without you Buck." Chris said shoving the mustached man out the door. "Vin?"

"I'll help Ezra."

*(*(*(*(*(*

Jenny jumped when she heard someone at her door. She took a deep breath and opened the door half expecting Ezra's mother to be standing there. Instead Ezra stood there looking a bit nervous with a bag. She stepped back letting him in. "Ezra?"

Ezra sat his bag down. "I know this looks strange but. With mother being here it is better if I stay here at least on the floor."

"I don't understand."

"We are married."

"Really? I didn't know that." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Ezra smiled back. "Trust me on this one."

"I've always trusted you Ezra."

They stood there for a few minutes looking at one another. "I'm glad you were able to get this suit. I'll sleep out in the other room."

"You can't. Your mother booked the room next to mine. If she stopped over and you were out there."

"She would too." Ezra said with a sigh.

"You can sleep in the bedroom Ezra."

"Fine. I'll take the floor."

"No you won't. We can share the bed. We are married after all. And your ribs."

He shook his head. He knew what would happen if he did. "No I'll take the floor."

"Ezra."

"I'm not in the mood to argue right now Jenny."

"Good then you'll share the bed."

"No." He said sternly a little more sternly than he had originally wanted to.

"I see. So I'm good enough to pretend with. But not actually be a wife to you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Ezra? We skated around the issue for weeks. Then when you come back with busted ribs and a head." She blushed remembering their kiss. "What about this morning when we were talking about my brother? There had to be more to all of that than it just happened."

Ezra walked over to her. "There is Jenny. But right now I can't have it be more."

She sighed throwing up her hands. "And why not?"

"You don't know my mother. I'm trying to protect you Jenny from her."

"I can take care of myself I have been for years Ezra from my father. I think I can from Maude Standish."

Ezra shook his head. "I wish I could take that chance but I can't. Please trust me on this."

She walked over to him. "Alright. If it means that much to you. But the minute that woman leaves I am locking that door and we are discussing what we are or are not."

*(*(*(*(*

Maude found Ezra sitting at a table playing a game of solitaire. "No one playing tonight son?"

Ezra stood kissing his mother on the cheek. "Not exactly mother I didn't feel like playing."

"Are you alright? Last time you were terribly ill when you didn't want to play."

"I'm fine mother really I just wasn't in the mood."

His mother sat beside him and waited. "Who is she Ezra?"

"Who mother?"

"The woman I saw you with this morning? Who is she?"

Ezra looked up at her then back down at his cards. "My wife."

"Your WHAT?"

"Looks like Maude just found out." Vin said looking at Chris across their table. The others had gathered in the saloon to watch the fireworks, as JD had put it. They knew that it wouldn't take long before Maude demanded answers, and everyone knew how well Ezra could answer them if his dander was up.

Ezra continued playing his card game. "My wife we married a little over a month ago."

"You can't be serious."

"Very serious mother. In fact we are quiet happy." Ezra placed another card and realized he was telling the truth he was happy with her.

"You're in love with her."

"Yes I am mother." Another card.

Maude laughed. "Oh Ezra it is a good thing I showed up when I did. It's obvious that she's tricked you in some way to believe you love her. Better yet that she loves you." Maude shook her head and placed a hand on Ezra's. "Ezra dear. You have to understand that that girl probably knows that you own this establishment. And the only reason she married you was to get her hands on some of this. Do I need to remind you about Susan? Or Holly?"

"No mother." Ezra said quietly losing interest in his card game. He had fallen in love before to only find out that his mother had used him in a con or they had used him. Slowly he was beginning to doubt what he and Jenny had.

"Honestly Ezra I thought I had taught you better. Son don't give your heart away so easily. You probably met her in some one horse town and she wanted out. You were the easiest way."

Ezra stood up abruptly. "You do not know what you're talking about mother."

"Don't I. I am sure she was terribly sorry about how inconvenient it is to you." Ezra picked up his hat.

"Good night mother."

"I would like to meet your wife some time before I leave."

"Don't count on it." He walked past her and out the doors causing the other men to look worried.

Ezra walked in and past Jenny without saying a word. "Ezra are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He tossed his hat and coat on a chair and began getting ready to go to bed.

Jenny sat on the edge of her bed. "I wasn't expecting you home yet." She blushed when she realized she called it home.

Ezra looked at her before the floor. "Yes well. I was tired."

"Oh alright." She crawled into the bed. They lay there in silence. "Are we still going tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"The dance.'

"Of course."

Silence. "Are you sure you're alright."

"Yes." He looked at her. He saw the worry on her face and realized he was indeed right. His mother did not understand what she was talking about. He gave her a forced smile.

"Ez I." She stopped. "Good night."

*(*(*(*(*

Ezra tugged at his tie. As much as he tried he could not get it to lay right. He yanked at it. "You keep doing that and it'll ripe." Jenny said leaning against the door.

He threw it on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right now I really don't care."

She shook her head and walked over picking up the tie. Standing in front of Ezra she lifted his collar and looped the tie around it. "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"Mother."

"I figured that one out Ezra." She smiled at him. "What about your mother?" She finished his tie and straightened his collar for him. Ezra went and stood by the window.

"She thinks you are after my money. She wants me to leave you. She wants me to leave all of this my family. The place and people I love." He looked at her before back out the window. He couldn't stand to see the hurt on her face, he managed however to miss the slow burning anger.

"She did what?" She asked softly.

"Jenny just stay away from my mother alright."

"Ezra do you believe her?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you." Ezra grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

Jenny collapsed into a chair fighting the sobs that were beginning to form.

*(*(*(*(*(*

Ezra walked his mother towards the dining room. Jenny had promised to stay out of his mother's way but unfortunately Mrs. Potter had sent her there to pick something up. "Why Ezra why don't you let your darling wife and I have breakfast and you take Mrs. Potter her order? I really want to get to know the young woman who has stolen your heart."

Ezra began to panic but Jenny touched his arm. "Ezra I think it's a good idea." She smiled at him reassuringly. She had cried shortly after he left that morning, but the sadness of him believing his mother had slowly died into an anger that was aimed completely at the one and only Maude Standish.

Ezra hesitantly left kissing Jenny on the cheek and not his mother. An action not lost on either woman but lost on the gambler. Ezra sat across at the saloon watching through the window with Vin. "I don't like it one bit Vin."

"I know but you have to let those two go. They're fighting for territory right now Ez and you're that territory." Ezra shot him a dirty look but turned back. "It's going to happen sooner or later Ez if you're gonna make it work with her. Better now before she becomes bitter towards you for not letting her protect either of you from your ma."

Ezra took a deep breath. "I still don't like it Vin."

The two women sat quietly regarding one another, Jenny had seen where Ezra had went so she was going to try her best not to let him see to much. "When did you meet my son?" Maude finally asked when their coffee was delivered.

"When the sheriff brought him to my house and told me we were going to be married."

"The sheriff." Maude said with a sneer.

"Yes. My father had bet me in a card game and Ezra had won. He was more than glad to marry me."

Maude stiffened. "How much?"

"How much what?"

"For you to pack up and leave my son. We both know that you don't love him. And I know for a fact that he doesn't love you. You're just like all the other women a simple diversion until he gets bored. You leave he'll come with me." She sat back. "So my dear like everything in life how much."

"Nothing."

"Nothing. You'll just leave without a word to my son."

"No. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me leave your son. I am not a simple diversion for him. This isn't just a stop for him to some place else. This is his home his family. And I do love your son more than anything else in this world. And I do not plan to leave him any time soon."

Maude laughed. "Oh please. You might give that speech now. But you'll leave. Just like I'll convince him to leave this place."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Not as long as I am breathing."

"Excuse me."

"I will not sit here and let you destroy the one thing that is making your son happy. He's found a place he can call home. People he loves and love him back unconditionally. And I'm sorry you can't understand that."

"How dare you. You don't."

"OH I've just begun so shut up and listen. I love your son and he's too good for the both of us. I know he loves me too. He is not leaving this place. He is staying. If you cannot accept that then do not ever come back here again. And until you can treat him and his friends with the respect they deserve don't bother. I find out you hurt him and I will hunt you down my self and tear you apart with my bear hands. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good the stage leaves today at three I want you on it." Jenny turned and walked out the door and past Ezra and back to the hotel.

"Wonder who won." Vin commented looking between both buildings.

"I don't know." Ezra followed Jenny and caught her before she got into the hotel. "Jenny are you alright?"

She gave him the best fake smile she could. "Of course." Ezra looked at her skeptical. "I am Ezra. I'll see you later I have to get ready for the dance." She ducked into the hotel and ran up the stairs feeling the tears beginning to fall.

*(*(*(*(*(*

Ezra stood perplexed at the bottom of the stairs. His mother had left with barely a word to him and he hadn't seen Jenny either. Vin had made the comment he knew who had won the territory but Ezra knew something went deeper than just fighting over him. He straightened his jacket one more time. Jenny had said they were still going but he was beginning to wonder if she'd changed her mind.

*(*(*(*(*

Jenny sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Hope had helped her finish her dress that morning. Jenny had not been in the most talkative moods that day but Hope had let it go. Jenny didn't know how Ezra would react if he found out what she had done with his mother. She felt a headache coming again. Sighing she stood up and looked in the full length mirror. She had opted for the emerald green fabric hoping Ezra would like it. She had her hair done up in curls that framed her face and a simple gold chain and her mothers locket. Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs. She knew Ezra had been nervous when he asked her originally to the dance and so was she.

Ezra's jaw dropped when he saw Jenny walking down the stairs. He'd always thought she was beautiful but the dress. He swallowed hard he was beginning to rethink his sleeping quarters on the floor. "Don't you like it?"

Finding his voice. "On the contrary my dear. I think you look ravishing."

Jenny blushed and let him take her arm and lead her to the dance. The green showed off the red highlights in her hair, and the dark green in her hazel eyes. He was going to have to thank Hope for helping her with it. She was definitely a better matchmaker than Chris though Vin wasn't to bad either.

That night Ezra hardly left Jenny for a minute. The attention and looks she was getting from him was enough to make her head spin on a good night let alone one with a migraine forming. She went to take a seat while Ezra fetched some punch. When he came back he noticed her rubbing her temples. "Jenny are you alright?"

She jumped. "I'm fine Ezra it's just a headache." She took the punch but suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. "I think I'm going to head back to the room."

"I'll come with you."

"No." she stopped him. "I don't want to ruin your fun. Stay. I'm just going to go to bed is all. I did have fun Ezra thank you." She kissed his cheek before heading out the door.

Vin walked over and sat down beside him. "I don't get it Vin."

"What?"

"Jenny. One minute she wants me to show her how I feel and now."

"You talk to her about what happened with your ma?" Vin took a drink of Jenny's punch making a face at the sweet concoction.

"No."

"Maybe you should whether or not she wants to. That might be the problem. Your mother left but you still have to pick up the pieces she left behind."

"Could you?"

"I'll let them know. Good luck Ez."

Ezra made his way slowly towards the hotel trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say or how to go about it. He paced for a few minutes before heading up the stairs. When he pushed the door open he noticed her already asleep in bed. Pulling off his jacket and gun belt he walked towards the bed wondering what she'd do if he got in beside her, when he stopped hearing her mumble. Frowning he walked closer. "He does love me he has to." She rolled over. "I love him. Not his money. Just him I swear."

His chest tightened so that was it. His mother had tried it on her too. "Don't come back." He heard Jenny continue. "You don't deserve him for a son. Don't come back until you can love him and his family."

Ezra sat in a chair stunned. That was why she'd left. Jenny had thrown his mother out, his little Jenny had tossed his mother out of town something they'd all wanted to do but never did. The thought nearly made him laugh, but the sounds of her silent crying and pleading to him that she loved him was breaking his heart even more. He walked over, "I do believe you." He whispered into her ear resting a hand on her forehead. Her crying stopped and her body visibly relaxed. Ezra stood up. That was it. His friends had put up with things for his sake but she'd finally crossed the line. When his mother returned they were going to have a long serious talk.

He looked beside him on the bed at the still sleeping Jenny. But what to do about her? He began toying with the ruby ring on his hand when a smile formed.

*(*(*(*(*(*

Jenny groaned when she noticed light coming through the window the past day had been tough but at least her headache was gone. She looked over at the floor and noticed Ezra's things were gone. She sighed pulling her knees up to her chest. Maybe he'd heard about what she'd said to his mother and was angry she wouldn't blame him. She began to play with the ring on her finger when she stopped and looked at it.

The door opened bringing with it Ezra who was smiling. He was missing his usual vest and gun rigging. When he looked up. "Good morning Jenny." His smile faltered when he saw the look on her face. "Jenny?"

"Ezra. Why this?" She held up her hand showing him the ring on her finger.

He sat down beside her, placing an arm over her lap and played with the edge of the quilt with the other. "When a man loves a woman and they get married they exchange rings usually. Or at least the woman wears one. Most men do to." He lifted his left hand to show a simple gold band around his finger. Jenny was at a loss for words. "You said when my mother arrived that the moment she left we were going to discuss us." He felt her shift. "Well she left and I want to discuss us now."

"Ezra."

He raised a hand. "Let me finish please." She nodded. "I know why my mother left you told me." She looked at him confused. "That just cemented for me all of my feelings for you. More importantly what you felt for me." He touched her cheek before leaning in kissing her.

"How did you know?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"You talk in your sleep." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I do that when I'm really upset about something."

"I noticed."

"I love you Ezra I really do."

His hand still resting on her cheek he smiled at her. "I know. I love you too." They sat there for a minute.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Ezra's grin grew. "I took the week off. You see my dear I have a few surprises for you."

"Oh really." She cocked her head at him, then slowly traced up the front of his shirt till both arms were wrapped around his neck. "I have a few of my own."

"Really?" he said finding it suddenly hard to breath.

"A huh. You did lock the door right?"

"I threw away the key when I came in."

"Good." Jenny giggled as Ezra began kissing her neck. "Chris will just have to break it down next week."

"I plan to make sure he doesn't."

"Good."


End file.
